


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by buttons_n_bose



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on Newsies, Based on a song, Gay Newsies, M/M, Modern Era, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Requested, elevator meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttons_n_bose/pseuds/buttons_n_bose
Summary: A disgruntled Davey meets a chipper Crutchie in the elevator. Maybe Crutchie is exactly what Davey needs to warm his heart in the cold season.
Relationships: Crutchie/David Jacobs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

“Hold the door!”

Honestly? Davey wanted to be alone. That’s why he took the elevator, not the stairs. He always took the stairs — it was the only exercise he got, really. Why spend time playing sports or going to the gym when he could be studying instead? _And God knows I need the time,_ he thought bitterly. He hadn’t gotten a C on a paper since ninth grade. How could this essay, an essay worth _forty freaking percent_ of his grade, get such a low mark? He’d always felt so pressured to do well, to get 100% and no lower. His eyes stung as he tried to blink back tears. He would _not_ cry over a 60%.

And now someone was trying to get into the elevator. So he won’t be alone until he gets back to his apartment. Jabbing his finger against the _Door Open_ button, Davey quickly rubbed his eyes on the sleeve of his cardigan.

“Thanks.” A boy at least a head shorter than Davey entered the elevator. He wore a simple outfit of jeans and a t-shirt, and his blond hair was styled nonchalantly. He leaned against a crutch, flashing Davey a smile. “Third floor, please.”

“Uh—sure.” Davey cleared his throat and pressed the button. He’d been focused on school for so long, he’d forgotten how attractive some of the boys outside of his apartment building were.

“You a student?” the boy asked.

Davey nodded. “Yeah, pre-med. You?”

“Business. I’m Charles, by the way,” he introduced, holding out a hand.

“Dave.”

“What, not Davey? You’ve gotta have a nickname; everyone calls me Crutchie.”

Davey raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that a little on the nose?”

“I don’t mind.” Crutchie shrugged. “But I get it. Nicknames aren’t for everyone. You can call me Charles, if you prefer. But I’ll call you Davey, because _I_ prefer.”

Davey couldn’t help but laugh. He liked this guy. Maybe he should get out of his apartment more. “Where are you headed?”

“Campus store.” Crutchie ran a hand through his hair. “I work there part-time.”

“Nice.” Davey didn’t really know what to say. Small-talk wasn’t really one of his skills.

A bell _ding_ -ed above them and the doors slid open. “Well,” said Crutchie with a smile, “I’ll see you around, Davey.”

Davey couldn’t help but smile. “See you, Crutchie.” He noticed Crutchie’s grin as the doors closed behind him.

***

Davey peered over the shelf of slightly-used psychology textbooks at the boy sitting behind the cash register. Charles—no, _Crutchie,_ Davey reminded himself. He said that’s what he prefered. Davey tried to convince himself it wasn’t stalking. It wasn’t, right? Loads of people went to the campus shop everyday. Who said Davey couldn’t, too? He didn’t have a scarf in the school colours. He could get one of those, maybe wear it to football games. Davey chuckled lightly under his breath in spite of himself. Davey Jacobs, attending a school sporting event? Highly unlikely.

But he grabbed a scarf anyways, and headed for the till.

“Hi,” he said, feeling more confident than he thought he would.

Crutchie looked up from the book he was reading. “Hi! Davey, right?”

Davey nodded. “Yeah. So you really do work here.”

Crutchie laughed. “What, you thought I was lying?”

“No, no, I just—” Just what? _Way to go,_ Davey thought. Now where was the conversation supposed to go?

“School scarf, huh? You don’t strike me as a campus poster-boy.”

“I need a scarf,” Davey said simply, shrugging. “It’s getting cold out.”

“Baby it’s cold outside,” Crutchie sang softly, scanning the barcode.

Davey smiled a little at the outburst of song. “You a theatre kid, or something?”

“Was.” He gestured pointedly at his leg. “It’s kinda hard now. I direct sometimes.”

“That’s cool.” Davey pulled his bank card from his wallet. “I don’t think I could ever direct something.”

“It’s not nearly as bad as people think.” Crutchie pressed a few buttons on the register and passed Davey the machine to swipe his card. The payment went through and Crutchie slipped the scarf into a bag before grabbing the receipt. “D’you want your receipt?”

“No, that’s okay.”

Crutchie scribbled something onto the script. “I’ll put it in the bag for you.”

“I…okay.” Davey took the bag and they shared a smile before he turned to leave.

“Later, Davey!” Crutchie called.

Davey felt a smile creep onto his face. He looked inside the bag at his new scarf and noticed blue scribbles on his receipt. He unfolded it as he walked up the stairs, unveiling a string of numbers followed by a hastily written CALL ME!

Davey managed to make it all the way to his apartment before he whipped out his phone and dialed the number.

“Hello?”

“There’s bound to be talk tomorrow,” said Davey.

“Hello to you, too, Davey.” Crutchie laughed. “What’re you talking about?”

“At least there’ll be plenty implied,” Davey continued.

A pause. Davey’s smile fell. This was a bad idea.

“I really can’t stay,” said Crutchie, and Davey could’ve sworn he heard the smile in his voice.

“But, baby…” Davey looked out the window at the pouring rain. “It’s cold outside.”

“You’re cute.”

Davey’s cheeks felt warm. “Well, since it’s so cold, d’you want to get coffee or something?”

Another pause. “My shift ends in an hour.”

“I’ll pick you up.”

“I can’t wait,” said Crutchie, and he hung up.

Davey smiled down at his phone. Maybe that C grade wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
